


I'll tell you a secret

by Watson68



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Deal with a Devil, Drunk Chloe Decker, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson68/pseuds/Watson68
Summary: Chloe's a little tipsy after a tribe night and makes a deal with the devil
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	1. The Deal

Chloe was leaning on the piano in the penthouse, one hand holding her cheek, "I'll tell you a secret" Chloe slurred breathlessly as she gazed at Lucifer. He chuckled, another tribe night and his detective was sloshed. "You have a secret, darling ?" He drawled as his fingers danced over the keyboard. "Yep," she popped the "p". I'll tell you if you do something for me" she smiled shyly; drunk Chloe was adorable, Lucifer thought. "A deal with the devil, darling?" He smirked. "Yep," another popped "p" and a big grin stretched over her face. "Well, a deal hmm, I get your secret and what do you get. Hmm?" he asked. Pursing her lips she said "I want a kiss. Not a chaste little thing, I want a Lucifer Morningstar, playboy extraordinaire, the carnel devil, best night of your life kiss...right here" she tapped her fingers on her lips and giggled.

Well, he can't say he was surprised. She was frisky when drunk, which often resulted in amusing shenanigans. But, a kiss required consent, and Lucifer was of the firm opinion that when drunk there was no such thing as consent. Besides, he knew she didn't have any deep dark secrets, that nasty little paparazzo had confirmed that early on in their relationship. So, no there was no hope she would get a kiss, he would win the deal. "I don't think that's wise darling." He said as he got up to poured himself a scotch and a tall glass of water for her.

"It's a really good secret, she took a drink and continued, are you sure you don't want to know?" She stood up and walked behind him as he sat back down on the piano bench, she tiptoe her fingers from his right shoulder along his back to his other shoulder, then leaned down so her cheek was resting on his left cheek. His breath sped up at her touch and as he breathed in her scent a wave of heat went straight to his groin. Squirming to adjust himself, he cleared his throat "darling, I hardly think that you have any deep dark secrets worthy of that kind of reward." He forced himself to chuckle. "Oh, really, well I'll sweeten the pot then" her breath caressed his cheek. "Dan doesn't even know this secret" she smirked and moved away from him, to lean on the piano and cupped her cheek in her palm as she stared at him, one eyebrow raised in a challenge. His hands stopped poised above the keys, "Detective Douche doesn't know?" His body had straightened up, much like a dog waiting for a treat. "Nope" her elbow slid off the piano, but she caught herself, which in itself was amazing considering her wobbly state of intoxication. Lucifer was impressed. He was also intrigued to know something about the detective that her ex didn't know....well, well this might be interesting.

She interrupted his internal debate with another intriguing statement "I guar-ru-tee, that you will be giddy with glee and will have a never ending supply of opportunities to use the information, most likely to torment me with it!" She muttered and laughed. Then suddenly her laughter stopped and a frown appeared. She learned toward him, a serious look on her face "you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, It'll be our secret." She motioned with her hand waving it between him and her.."promise" Thier secret, he liked the sound of that "promise" he said.

"And, I'll let you decide in the end if the information is worth the kiss. Cuz you don't lie, right?" Lucifer immediately brightened, a loophole he could shut this whole thing down without delivery the goods or compromising her free will "alright darling you've got a deal, if the secret proves to be of great value to me a kiss you'll get, but if not off to bed you'll pop..deal?" "Deal!" A radient smile lit up her entire face. Even if the secret was a let down, it would be worth it just to have seen her so happy, he smiled to himself.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe shares her secret with Lucifer.

“Ok, well,” she took another drink of her water, when I was born my father didn’t get to the hospital until four hours after I was born. My mom was very unhappy about that so she went ahead and filled out the paperwork, effectively naming me, (pause) after a movie character” Dad didn’t get around to correcting my name for 48 hours. So….” Chloe paused to give Lucifer time to connect the dots, he didn’t connect the dots, instead he looked at her in expectation of the punch line. Sighing she blurted out in a huff “for 48 hours I had different name!” 

Delight lit up Lucifer’s face “do tell detective” he drawled. Chloe fumbled for her wallet and extracted a folded bluish green paper and slowly opened it up smoothing out the creases. With her index finger she slid the paper slowly across the piano to Lucifer. She tapped her index finger on a line of text on the paper drawing Lucifer’s attention to it. Lucifer lifted his glass of scotch and took a swallow as he looked at the paper, eyes widening, he choked momentarily on the scotch, then he looked at the paper, looked at Chloe, then at the paper again “No!” he gasped. Chloe grinning “you know from the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.” “I know the movie, this is this is “ for possibly the first time in his existence, he was actually at loss for words, as he gazed at Chloe in wonder, he read the text out loud “baby girl. Truly Scrumptious Decker.” He read the line out loud again “Truly Scrumptious!” His faced was glowing with glee.

Chloe’s delightful laugh rang throughout the penthouse, then she leaned into Lucifer “worth it? She whispered as she tapped her fingers to her lips. “Oh Yes” Lucifer whispered. That was the problem, his eyes kept wandered to her lips, oh he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to lose himself in pleasure of her. But, again it came down to consent.

“Perhaps we should hold off until you are a ..uh a little more yourself” She looked up in disappointment “but, we had a deal” she said. “Well, yes and I’ll honor our deal, but I think maybe in a day or two when you’ve had a chance to to be more yourself.” He reasoned, hopefully she would think better of it and ask him to forget the deal, for her he would break a deal with the devil. A flare of pain stabbed at his heart as he caught her flash of disappointment on her lush lips. “I understand” she grabbed her jacket and started toward the elevator. No, no he couldn’t let her go like that, he reached out and grabbed her left wrist and brought it to his chest. “No, Detective” his right hand cupped the nap of her neck and pulled her to him and his lips crashed on to hers.

This is what sin his, he thought to himself as his lips slid over her warm ones. He teased her with his tongue she opened like a flower and invited him. The heat and desire welled up in him he wanted more, he pulled her closer winding his hand in the silk of her hair. He couldn’t resist he needed more, he tugged her hair forcing her to tilt her head back exposing the smooth column of her throat and eliciting a moan from her. Her moan shot straight to his cock,, rock hard in an instance, he growled as his lips caressed and nibbled up her throat to her ear, tasting the sweetness that was her. More, More, More he needed more, his lips once again found hers and he increased the pressure as if that alone would join them. His hips bucked, he could feel a burning running through his veins he was on fire, a fire of pleasure so intense, without warning his wings exploded from his back. Panting, he twitched to put them back before she saw. He pulled away from her lips, gazing at her plump bruised lips and her flushed face. With a shaky breath he let go of her.


	3. Blue Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Chloe is pain and delight for the Devil

He moved back to the other side of the piano and the bar more to hide the growing tent in his trousers. He poured himself another drink and downed it quickly as he pulled his phone out and tapping the keys. “I’ve called an Uber for you, Patrick will escort you to your car.” He looked up and put his cheerful face in an effort to lighten the mood “It was a truly scrumptious evening Truly” he stressed the name; “you could stay, my bed is always available for you.” He grinned. Say yes, say yes, say yes, a mantra in his brain. “No, uh I’m good” She rolled her eyes and headed for the elevator. “Goodnight Lucifer.” His last look of her was her smile and flushed face as the doors slide shut.

When the elevator closed he groaned at his painful swollen cock and ache in his balls, was too much. He turned toward the piano placing one hand on the top as he leaned on it; his other hand went to his trouser and unzipped his fly. He pulled his hard cock out and gripped it lightly his thumb brushing the flowing juices oozing from its’ head; his breath hitched in pleasure. He could still see her swollen lips and flushed faced, his breathing became faster as he stroked his cock to this vision. It wasn’t enough; he let his imagination take over to create a new scenario of how the night should have played out. 

His lips played over hers as he placed his hands on the outside of each of her thighs and slid them up the smooth warm flesh, under her skirt and to her hips, which were bare, his palms moved up high he felt the narrow elastic to a thong. “Oh naughty detective” his cock twitched as he continued to stroke himself. Looping his thumbs under the elastic on both sides of the thong he pulled and broke the elastic as the thong fell off her body. He stroked himself faster his breath coming quicker. Sliding his hand between her legs he found her soft curls as he slipped his hand smoothly to her wet core, indulging himself he ran his fingers along the silky and wet lips, her moan shot a bolt of need deep inside him. Under normal circumstances he would make sure his partner experienced pleasure and orgasm before he did, but now he wanted his pleasure he wanted it and wanted it. 

His was on fire his heart was beating hard and fast, breathing was becoming difficult, he hoisted her in one smooth move to his waist, where her legs encircled him and locked in place behind his back. Her wet weeping core even with is cock; he couldn’t wait with one quick thrust he entered her. The blinding pleasure engulfed him her warmth and body surrounded and squeezing him; he pulled out and then back quickly he couldn’t stop like a piston in and out faster harder he chased his pleasure as he heard her moans and his mingled with hers. The friction and pressure was driving him mad with lust as he continue to move, he could feel her walls fluttering contracting on his cock, she arched her back thrusting her chest up toward him. The view of her plumb breast her nipples hardened distracted him for a moment as his mouth latched on to her nipple, sucking on it and teasing the nipple with his tongue, he left her breast and buried his head in the crook of her neck as his hips bucked and slammed into her, no longer a smooth rhythm but in a desperate attempt to reach ecstasy. 

Her hand latched on to the nap of his neck and pulled him to her their bodies pressed so close together skin to skin, hearts thudding together, her lips on his cheeks moving and kissing along his neck, nibbling on his ear she whispered in a ragged breath “I love you.” With that he clutched is cock tight and jerked and roared her name as he came, his wings erupted from his back, his legs turned to jelly he fell to his knees next to the piano his hand catching him, stopping him from face planting on the cool marble, his cock pulsed in his other hand as his cum coated his hands, pants, shirt and a spot on his cheek. He stayed on the floor panting as sweat slide down his nose and dropped on floor. He couldn’t think he was in a haze of pleasure. Slowly, his vision cleared and his breathing calmed, he shook his head that was so intense and it was just his imagination…WTF. He reached shakily for the scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at smut, and I do love smut!


End file.
